A child to love
by rawrgirl101
Summary: Abby and Gibbs have finally gotten used to their new baby, but one member of the team isn't so happy for them as they should be. GABBY and TIVA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Abby woke up to the sound of Jenny's wails, and wearily looked at the clock. She sighed; it was only 3 o'clock in the morning. She looked at Gibbs, and was still surprised at his ability to sleep through anything, and she envied him for it. She tiredly made her way to Jenny's room and began to feed her. She had been breast feeding her for four months now and was happy that she was. It took up less time than going down to heat up a bottle, and it allowed her and the baby to spend some time together. However at three o clock in the morning Abby found herself appreciating the time less and less.

Abby had trouble staying awake but somehow managed to until Jenny had had her fill, and had fallen asleep on her mother. It worried Abby that she was still so little. She knew that it was to be expected, as she was premature, but she still didn't think that she was growing as fast as she should be. Exhausted she put the baby back into the crib and trailed back into bed.

A little over 2 hours later the alarm went off, and with it the baby again. Abby sighed, unlike her father her daughter awoke at the smallest sound. After the baby had been changed and dressed, in a 'guns n roses' baby grow she started to put on her make-up for the day. Gibbs woke up a few minutes later and kissed her on his way past. She smiled a little, but didn't look round; for fear that she would poke out her eye with the mascara brush.

When she had finished she went downstairs and watched her family. A few years previously she would never have been able to imagine having what she had now, or feeling as happy as she did now.

"You look beautiful abs" Gibbs said, admiring her tight black top and her black and red skirt. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear.

"If you play your cards right you can see under the clothes later" She saw his eye brows raise at this suggestions and grinned to herself. She loved to tease him, and now she had the bonus of having something to look forward to that night.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When Jenny had been dropped off a day-care which had been set up at NCIS they both parted and went to get on with work.

Everyone at NCIS had been touched by little Jenny and this was clear to see at a first glance at the squad room. There was a picture of the christening on every desk. Abby had insisted that the whole team should have a picture with the baby, because she thought of them all as family, and was going to make sure that Jenny would too. Even Leon Vance had been included in the picture, although he didn't seem too pleased about it.

In Tony's eyes the only bad thing about the baby was that Gibbs had been acting strangely nice ever since the birth. He did appreciate the irony that the last time that Gibbs had acted this nice was following the Death of Kate. It did still make him feel uncomfortable.

He thought that it would probably be best to just wait for the old Gibbs to return, as he had no desire to ruin this time for him by getting him pissed.

Tony and Ziva still hadn't gotten around to telling Gibbs about their relationship, although things between them had become a lot less strained between them at work and everything was back to normal, even if they were slightly more affectionate towards each other now.

McGee was the only unchanged one in the group, and was fully aware that the only meaningful relationship in his life was the one he shared with his dog. He was however happy that to be a godfather, to the girl who was in his opinion the most precious child in the whole of the world.

**What you think of chapter one =] any suggestions? =] please review and thanks for reviews on the other stories =]**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

When the Gibbs family returned it was clear to see that Jenny was tired.

"Do you think we need to take her to the hospital," Abby asked, looking worriedly at her daughter.

"Do you remember what the doctor said when we brought her home," said Gibbs smiling, "not to worry"

Abby smiled at him, evidently still worried. Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder and gently led her to the nursery. They then started on what had now become a tradition in the Gibbs household, and put the baby to bed. After she had quietened, they sat in with her and watched as their miracle child fell into sleep.

After they had sat there for about fifteen minutes they went downstairs and relaxed, Abby laying in Gibbs arms while she watched one of her vampire movies, whilst he drank his coffee and read the paper.

When the clock reached ten o'clock Abby stood up, breaking the chain.

"Take me to the stars," she whispered in his hears. The shock of Abby saying this nearly caused him to choke on his coffee. Abby laughed a little and pulled him out of his seat. She held him close, circling the back of his neck just as he liked it.

Gibbs followed her to their bedroom, as if under a spell. As soon as they walked through the door they were on each other, kissing every inch that they could reach, losing more clothing as each second past. It wasn't long before they were completely naked. Abby landed on the bed and soon Gibbs was on top of her kissing her with more passion that he had ever felt before. He slowly moved downwards. As he kissed her nipple she arched her back, moaning from the pleasure it gave her.

He ran his tongue around the other nipple, which stiffened, as her pleasure mounted. She clutched at him, longing for what was to come next.

Finally he moved downwards again and kissed where she had been longing to feel his touch. Breathing deeply she shut her eyes at the sensations she felt pulsing through her. He kissed her bud as she bucked against him from the pleasure.

"Gibbs," she breathed heavily. He took the hint and moved upward, his warm breath on her face. She felt his hardness between her legs and moaned as she felt him enter her. As the rhythm increase her moans got louder and louder, and his breathing grew heavier and heavier.

She wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to go harder into her. Throwing her head back she held him closer, and let out the moan she had been suppressing, that now forced its way out. It was clear that Gibbs had reached his climax too. With one more thrust he withdrew ad collapsed panting on the bed.

"Have I ever told you," she panted, "You are totally awesome?"

He smiled and held her to him, stroking her long hair, which felt like silk to his hands. They fell into sleep like that. A perfect

After they had been sleeping for about an hour Jenny began to cry. This shock Abby so much that she fell out of the bad and hit her head on the table. Cursing under her breath she walked through to Jenny's room, not bothering to cover her nakedness as she would just have to uncover again to feel Jenny.

Sitting in the chair she held jenny to her breast and waited until the child had finished. She had to catch herself occasionally just to make sure that she didn't fall asleep.

After was seemed like hours Jenny had finally drank her fill and was settling back down to go to sleep. Quietly Abby set her back down into the crib and was annoyed to discover that she was now fully awake.

Even though she knew there was no chance of her falling back to sleep she got back into the bed and looked at the alarm clock. 1 O'clock. Only the 5 hours left before she had to wake up. She sighed and stared up into the darkness.

Gibbs in his usual way woke up to see her staring into space.

"What's up" he asked, as she usually had no problem sleeping.

"Nothing just my body clock is a bit hinky" she replied.

"Want me to help you get to sleep" he chuckled and she laughed.

"You know Gibbs I think your turning into a bit of a lumberjack." He looked at her confused, "You never let any bit of hard wood go to waste"

**So there's my first M rating =p what you think =] thanks for all your reviews =]**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Ziva and Tony were arguing again, which had become a very regular occurrence. McGee sighed and sat at his desk and tried to ignore it, but couldn't help overhearing.

"We've got too Tony, we can't just continue lying to him"

"But it's a rule"

"Yes a rule that Gibbs had already broken."

"That's not the point" Tony protested

"Then what is the point?"

The elevator bell went off then and Tony and Ziva immediately stopped arguing. It was almost comical to McGee but he knew better than to laugh. He had no desire to annoy Tony and end up paying for it later.

The next hour that passed was uneventful. It had been a while since the team had had a proper case, and things in the office had gotten very quiet. It had gotten to the point where the whole team would perk up every time Gibb's phone went off, in the hope for something to stop the Boredom.

This time when Gibb's phone went off there was more commotion than usual. Tony, who had been dozing at his desk, sat bolt upright, knocking several files on the floor. Ziva and McGee just stared intently at Gibbs as he spoke on the phone.

"Let it be a call out" Tony whispered, looking at the ceiling, and to his relief his prayer was answered.

"Well what are you waiting for" Gibbs asked looking heading towards the elevator "Gear up"

"Finally" Tony said smiling.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When they reached the crime scene Tony started to wish he was back in the squad room. The girl lying dead on the floor looked about 16 years old and had been found by her father, a navy officer, that morning.

"Ziva" Gibbs whispered softly staring at the girl, "go and talk to the father, DiNozzo, McGee bag and tag."

"Right boss" they said together, wanting to get away from the eerie expression on Gibb's face.

When Ducky arrived and saw the girl on the floor he seemed to have the same reaction as Gibbs.

"Oh no" he breathed under his breath, "she looks like..."

"I know duck" Gibbs interrupted, "Her names Natalie Whitehead. I have to make a call"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Back in the NCIS Morgue Ducky and Palmer were examining the dead girl on the table.

"Oh my dear," Ducky sighed, "what have they done to you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me Duck" Gibbs said, as he walked in.

"Mr. Palmer, why don't you go and see if Abigail needs any help"

"Right, okay doctor" Palmer said, not quite knowing what to do with the heart he was holding in his hands.

Within a few minutes Palmer was gone and Ducky and Gibbs were able to talk openly.

"What did Macy Say?"

"She's on her way down here"

"Gibb's there no doubt ... the resemblance..."

"I know Ducky"

"Well what did she say when you told her"

Gibbs remained silent.

"You haven't told her have you?"

"I need to tell her face to face Duck"

"Why are you putting this off?"

"I don't want to make a mistake"

"Gibbs..."

"See you later Duck"

And with that he walked out of the room without even looking back at the stunned Ducky

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"What do you think it is" Tony asked Ziva quietly

"I don't know Tony" Ziva exclaimed, "If you're that interested then ask him"

"Ask me what" Said Gibbs walking into the squad room.

"Erm nothing boss"

"Well, what you got?"

"The father didn't see or hear anything before he daughter was killed," Ziva said, "and the mothers lives in LA and doesn't know yet."

Gibbs nodded and tony started.

"A neighbour thinks she saw a white boy enter the house late last night,"

"Check it out"

"I checked out Natalie's phone," McGee continued, "And she has received over 15 called from one number."

"Trace it and get me that name."

"Gibbs" said a voice from the end of the squad room. It was Macy and Nate was with her.

**Thought id add a case to make it a bit more interesting =] Please comment and tell me what you think =] thanks for all your reviews so far you all rock =] =] =]**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Gibbs took Macy into the conference room and tried to summon the words he needed to tell her.

"There must've been some reason you called me all the way to DC" she said looking at him expectantly.

"Do you know a Natalie Whitehead," he asked, deciding that the blunt approach was best.

Macy looked stunned at his words,

"How did you..."

"Do you know her?"

"Yes," she admitted, "She's my daughter"

"Yeah I was afraid of that" he said sitting down next to her.

"What's happened," fear started to creep into her voice and one look at Gibb's expression confirmed her fears.

"She's dead isn't she," she said, "oh my god" Tears started in her eyes but she brushed them away.

"Macy..." Gibbs said trying to sound consoling, but Macy just stood up and walked out of the room without faltering.

He knew there was something she could tell him, but knew that now wasn't the right time.

NCISNCISCISCISNCISCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISCISNCIS

Abby had been working hard all morning on the evidence or the new case and was so busy that she hardly noticed that someone else was in her lab apart from her.

"Abby" McGee shouted over the deafeningly loud music. She jumped and span around.

"That was not nice Timmy," she said pointing a finger at him.

"What?"

"You know what. You sneaked up on me."

McGee rolled his eyes and started to help the obviously overloaded Abby.

"Timmy" Abby said cautiously a little while later, "Can I tell you something."

"Anything Abs"

"It's about Gibbs"

"Yeah?"

"Well I was just thinking well we've got a baby now and it's pretty clear that this is a long term relationship right?"

"Yeah," McGee said his curiosity growing with every word she spoke.

"Well why hasn't he proposed yet?"

This question stumped McGee. He had never really thought about it before but it was an excellent point.

"Well, you'd have to talk to him about that."

"Helpful McGee" she said sarcastically, giving him a gentle slap on the head.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

It was a quiet drive home. Gibbs was visibly disturbed about the case and Abby had no wish to press him about it or make things worse by troubling him with her problems. Jenny was surprisingly quiet all the way home. Her red hair still surprised Abby but she thought that Jenny must've inherited it from Gibb's mother.

When they got home Gibbs didn't stay up for long. She hated to see him when he was troubled, but she didn't know what to do to help him. Sex wouldn't work now, not with his mind do full of thoughts about the case. If there was one thing she had learnt it was that Gibbs always gave his full attention to a case. Talking wouldn't work; one of the things she loved about him was that he was the strong silent type.

Still worrying about Gibbs she put Jenny to bed went downstairs to watch SAW V. She loved watching the SAW saga, and she especially loved spotting the obvious forensic mistakes that were made. She must've fallen asleep on the sofa because the next thing she knew was that Gibbs was sitting by her side watching her and stroking the side of her face.

"Gibbs," she said groggily sitting up.

"Hey abs,"

"What are you doing up "

"Just needed to clear my mind"

"Oh" she yawned. Gibbs saw this and Abby's silver haired fox carried her up the stairs and placed her into the soft warm comfort of the bed and held her too him until her breathing became steady and she was sleeping still holding onto the man she loved.

**Well what you think? Please please please review =] I'm grateful for anything you have to say =] Thanks for all the reviews so far =]**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

"So why do you think he hasn't proposed yet" Toy asked Ziva in the squad room.

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment" She answered

"They have a baby; there has probably been lots of right moment"

"Tony," She said exasperated, "I'm not Gibbs"

"What's going on," McGee asked, walking out of the elevator.

"Oh just another interrogation from Tony" Ziva replied

As soon as the elevator doors sounded they all stopped talking immediately.

"What were you guys talking about," Asked a voice that was definitely no Gibbs.

"Gibbs hair," Ziva answered, without missing a heartbeat.

"What about it"

"Just how often he cuts it," Tony replied, joining in, "It's not natural"

She walked forward and stared at McGee.

"What!" he asked unable to ignore her.

"What were you talking about McGee?"

McGee looked at the other two in panic. Everyone knew that McGee just couldn't lie to Abby. It was an undisputed fact. She had a sixth sense of knowing when he was lying to her.

"Gibbs" He answered praying that this would be enough

"What about him"

"His Hair," His voice went up slightly and her eyes narrowed

"What is Abby's rule number one?"

"Do not lie to Abby" McGee muttered.

"Do not lie to Abby!" She repeated, much louder voice, making McGee flinch.

"Don't tell her McGumbo" Tony said, slowly rising out of his chair so he was able to exit the room when Abby exploded. But the threatening look in Abby's eyes was too much and he blurted it all out.

"Tony and Ziva were talking about why Gibbs hadn't proposed to you"

Silence met his outburst. The only noise was Tony's chair had he wheeled it and himself to the safety of the elevator.

"Stay there" Abby ordered turning round to glare at them.

Dreading the worst he returned to his desk, fearing the worst. Abby walked up to him and slapped him on the head three times, giving a reason for each one.

"One for lying to me, one for Ziva, because I can't hit her," and then she delivered to hardest slap to the back of his, already sore head, "And that on was for calling my Gibbs unnatural" and with that she left the room

"That was weird" Tony said once she was gone, "not a word about talking about them"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby thought about what had happened in the squad room. She had been sure that she was the only one who had thought about it. Now she knew that the team were wondering the same thing it only made her worry more. He was obviously not afraid of Marriage. That much was clear from his track record, and he obviously loved her otherwise he wouldn't have been so willing to have a baby so soon in their relationship.

She sighed. Her man was certainly a mystery, one she had yet to fully discover. What she really needed was someone to talk to. Gibb's mind was firmly set on the case, like it always was on cases like these. The only person she could think of talking to who knew Gibbs the best was in Stillwater. Luckily Jackson Gibbs was due to come down to see them that weekend. The old man was rather taken with his grand-daughter, and had promised to come down once a month to see her.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs had been in a foul mood all day. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get any further in this case. It was particularly important to him, as he wanted to help her, like she had helped him. Now they had both lost a child, and knew of each other's pain. At last they were even, but Gibb's wished they weren't. No one deserves to lose a child like that.

He had been so caught up in the case that he had nearly forgotten to pay attention to his family. He knew that Abby understood why, but it still didn't stop the guilt he felt.

He had to make it up to her, to both of them, and he thought he knew how.

**What you think =] please please please review it=] thanks for all your reviews so far, they've been great =D**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Gibbs walked into autopsy later that day, still thinking about what he should do.

"Jethro" Ducky welcomed him, warmly, "I have something for you"

"What is it Duck?"

"Well" he led Gibbs over to the young girl's body, "It appears that Macy's daughter wasn't as innocent as we might have thought"

"What do you mean?"

"My dear Jethro, Natalie whitehead had just had a baby"

Gibbs stood there and for a while and said nothing. If Ducky hadn't had known Gibbs so well, he could have sworn that his old friend was lost for words. After a few minutes, quite suddenly he spoke.

"Thanks Duck"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Macy sat in Gibb's seat thinking about what she had lost. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a very angry Gibbs walking towards her. She jumped when he shouted at her to go straight to the conference room. Bewildered she followed.

As soon as the door had shut behind her it started.

"Why didn't you tell me" he demanded, his eyes fixed on her

"Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your grandchild?"

She looked down, trying to avoid that piercing stare.

"Is there anything else you've forgotten to tell me?"

"Why don't you ask her father" she asked angrily, "He'd know more than me. I'm only allowed to see her every three months. I've never even seen my grandson"

Without another word he left the room, and sent Ziva into comfort Macy, who was nearly in tears again.

"McGee find Natalie's father and bring him in for interrogation. DiNozzo with me"

"On your six boss." he said reaching for his gear

"You won't need that" Gibbs told him. Confused Tony followed his boss into the elevator.

Gibbs and Tony stood next to each other and when they were moving down to Abby's lab Gibbs flicked the switch to stop them.

"Spit it out DiNozzo" Gibbs demanded as soon as the lights had dimmed.

"Sorry boss?"

"What you've been trying not to tell me for months"

"Oh" Tony said, realisation dawning on his face. He stayed silent for a few seconds.

"DiNozzo!"

"Well" Tony shuffled his feet like an embarrassed child, "Me and Ziva… We're sort of…well…" Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head and flicked the elevator back on with a smile on his face.

"Calm down DiNozzo" he laughed quietly, "I know"

A stunned Tony trailed after his boss trying to piece together in his mind what had just happened. Not only had Gibbs already known but he had actually laughed and smiled about it. Something weird was going on.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs and Abby sat together in the car with a sleeping Jenny in the back. As they were working a case they had had to work late, and it would be the same the next day, despite the fact that it was a weekend.

As they pulled in the driveway a familiar figure appeared at the door. Jackson, it seemed, had made the most of the fact that his son did not lock the door and had invited himself inside.

They greeted him warmly, but quietly so as not to wake the small sleeping child in Abby's arms. While Abby was putting Jenny to bed Gibbs seized his chance to talk to his father.

"I need you help dad"

"It's been a long time since you've said that Leroy" Jackson chortled, "What is it son?"

He talked his father through hiss problem and asked him for suggestions of how he could make the time up to Abby and Jenny. He was however a tiny bit disappointed at the response he got.

"Let me have a chance to catch up with that young woman of yours, and I'll tell you"

**Sorry it's been a while =s been busy with exams but their finished now =] please review =D thanks for all your reviews so far XD**


	7. Chapter 7

With a sigh Jackson Gibbs walked towards, where he knew Abby would be sitting, watching one of her Horror films, like she always did on a Friday night.

"Hey can I have a word Abs," He asked her, reminding her forcefully of his son.

"Of course you can" She replied, smiling warmly back at him.

"I was just wondering if you two were, thinking about, well, getting together any time soon"

"We're already together" she said confused, but still not taking eyes from the television screen.

"I mean Married, Abby. "

Silently she ripped her gaze from SAW II that had engrossed her so much, and stared at Jackson.

"It's not as though you two aren't ready for it," he continued, as she remained staring at him, "I mean you have little Jenny. If you're not ready now when will you be?"

"It's not as though I don't want to" She said after a minute of silence, "I'm waiting for him"

Jackson nodded. This has been exactly what he had thought and hoped she would say. They sat there for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of screaming coming from the television.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The next morning, after Jackson had had a quiet word with his son, Abby and Gibbs left for work, leaving Jenny in the capable hands of her loving grandfather. The journey was quiet, with Gibbs driving and Abby staring out of the window. Both were thinking about the same thing; Marriage plans.

When Gibbs pulled up neither reacted as fast as usual. In fact it took Abby several minutes to realise that they had arrived.

"Abs" Gibbs said, leaning down to see what the holdup was. With a jump she opened the car door, and slammed it a lot harder than she had meant to. Gibbs looked at her, but didn't say a word. He knew better than to try and dig into Abby's troubles. He knew that she would talk about it when the time was right, or she could sort it out on her own.

_Why?_ Abby thought bitterly,_ why hadn't he proposed yet? Was he having doubts? Surely he would have been more careful not to get her pregnant if he knew they were just a fling. Gibbs was an experienced lover. He knew all about contraception and he hadn't bothered with it. It must be her. What had she done to put him off the idea?_

Thought like this ran though Abby's head well after the time came for her and Gibbs to go to their separate work spots. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she had even forgotten to turn on her music, so that when McGee walked in a few hours later he was very taken aback to see Abby working in total silence.

"Abby?" he asked tentatively from the door, "Are you ok?"

"What do you want McGee," She replied, dismissing his question.

"Gibbs asked me to bring you some evidence we collected from Natalie's father house." McGee said, thinking that if he pursued the subject, the next art Abby would have up on her wall would be titled guts of McGee.

"I'll get right on that." She said taking the box from his hands and turning away. He didn't move, but continued staring at her with his famous look of concern.

"What is it Timmy" she said, getting more annoyed.

"Yeah McGee" Gibbs said from the door way, "Why are you staring at my girl like that"

Abby visibly bristled at being called 'his girl' but stayed silent. McGee hurried out the room, his face reddening with every step he took.

_With any luck he won't run into Tony_, Gibbs thought, making himself grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Abby said moodily.

"Oh im just thinking'"

"What about"

"nothing' much."

She turned her back on him and began to examine the things that McGee had brought down for her.

"I brought you a Caf-pow" he said the grin on his face broadening and putting the Caf-pow on the table, just out of her view.

_Why was this making him so happy?_ She thought. _He brought her Caf-Pows every day this was nothing unusual._

Her curiosity getting the better of her she looked, and a mixture of shock and delight ran over her. There, tied neatly to the straw of her Caf-pow was a little velvet box.

**Sorry I haven't written in ages. I've been a bit busy but I'll write more regularly now I promise. Next chapter will be on in three days time. Please review and suggest.**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Shaking she untied the box and opened it slowly. Before her was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was silver with a small emerald sitting in the middle of it. When she looked at Gibbs he walked forwards to her and took her in his strong arms.

"I should have done this a long time ago." He whispered in her ear, "Will you marry my Abigail Scuito"

Crying with happiness and words failing her she nodded furiously and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Go Boss!" came DiNozzo's voice from the door. Abby giggled, but Gibbs looked irritated about the interruption.

"What DiNozzo? Gibbs asked him praying that whatever he had come to say was worth parting him from Abby's lips.

"The girl's father was lying, boss," DiNozzo told him, suddenly serious, "His Alibi didn't check out. He was at home all that night. According to their neighbour he and his daughter went out at about 6 and they didn't see either of them come back until he returned from work the next day"

Gibbs moved with the speed they all associated to having a suspect corner.

"Let's bring him in" he said to DiNozzo, "You go get McGee and Ziva"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When they arrived, it was clear that he had left in a hurry a while ago. Gibbs cursed to himself.

"You three get in there and try and find a clue to where he's gone,"

He walked outside and put his head in his hands. How could he have let this happen? When he had first met him he had known in his gut that something was wrong. He had got himself too caught up in his personal life, and it was a mistake that he hadn't made often.

Just as he was thinking all of this his phone began to ring.

"Gibbs" he said flatly into the receiver.

"He won't be at the house," Abby said down the phone sounding urgent.

"We know that Abs we're here already,"

"He's at the airport. The evidence that you gave me earlier I found a credit card and the girl's phone. He's going to Greece Gibbs. He's got family there.

"Good job Abby"

Calling his team together they hurried to the airport. Splitting up they all looked for the man, and used a picture that they had found at his house they asked people whether they had seen him.

IT was Ziva who spotted him queuing to get onto the plane. Sprinting she tried to catch him, and he saw her. Forgetting all reason he jumped the queue and ran onto the plane.

Flashing her badge she pursued and looked around everywhere for him, but no luck. He had vanished. As she turned to go she felt someone poking her back with something.

"One move" said a low gruff voice, "and I'll shoot"

Walking slowly she walked to a seat he led her too and sat down. She knew that he would do it. All she needed was for him to turn his attention to something else for a moment and she could take him down. She got her chance. A few moments later Gibbs burst onto the plane, making quite a commotion. As soon his head had turned she hit the gun out of his hand, and using her musaud training she over powered him. A crowd had formed around them and soon Gibbs was helping her to get the struggling, and now thanks to Ziva, bleeding man off the plane.

Gibbs smiled to himself, when they were all in the car and they're suspect was mostly subdued. Now he could wrap up the case and spend more time with his, now fiancé and daughter.

**Please review this chapter. Thanks for everyone whose reviewed and I'm sorry I haven't got back to you =] ill start replying these ones I promise. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Gibbs decided to leave Mr. Whitehead to cool off in the interrogation room. He did not seem overly fond of this idea and resorted to shouting abuse.

"Let me out of here," he screamed, "What kind of people are you? Locking up a man when he has just lost his only daughter. When I get out there im going to…"

Ziva turned off the microphone, just managing to miss whatever it was that he wanted to do to them.

"Must you always stop it when it starts to get good," Tony moaned rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't say that tonight," Ziva said with a grin, "or I might just stop."

Tony started to protest but was cut short when Gibbs came into the room.

"Ziva, you're interrogating him first," he said briskly, "Tony when she's done you take over, and then I'll be down."

"Where are you going boss?" Tony asked, and unsurprisingly Gibbs did not answer, but turned away and left.

"Well I'll go start with this lunatic then," she told him, switching the sound from the interrogation room back on, so they could hear his threats and curses. As she left the room she heard him saying:

"Wow looks like we turned on at the really good bit," and she smiled to herself. She didn't know what it was about him, but she knew she loved him, despite his immature ways.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCINCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Hello Jethro," Ducky said warmly, as his old friend entered the lab, "Well I've finished with the body, so you either want me to profile something or this is personal."

"Both duck" Gibbs said, smiling at how well Ducky knew him.

"Well fire away."

"I'd like you to profile the girl's father"

"And the personal matter?"

"Me and Abby are engaged."

"Well it's about time," Ducky said, unsurprised, "I've been waiting for months now…"

"And" Gibbs interrupted, "I would like you to be best man"

"Well of course. I would be honoured,"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony was interrogating the man When Gibbs got down. So far the only thing they had leant about this man was that he couldn't or wouldn't account for where he was that night, and that he was extremely unpleasant.

Tony, who had been sitting playing games on his phone, whilst hoping that this tactic would work to somehow extract some information, fell off his chair in shock when Gibbs walked in. Gibbs flashed him a look which clearly told him to get out and sat where Tony had been seconds before.

After while the man began to taunt him,

"Is that all you do just sit there"

"Where were you Mr. Whitehead?

"I was at work, I told you."

"Then why does one of your neighbours say that you weren't"

"She's lying," he said through gritted teeth.

"Ok. Then why has our forensic scientist just found your fingerprints, on what we have now proven to be the murder weapon?"

He squirmed in his chair uncomfortably,

"Tell me the truth about that night" Gibbs said, standing up, looking more intimidating with every second that past. When there was still no answer he slammed his fist down onto the table. The man flinched, but seemed unable to talk. Horror was etched all over his face.

"I'll tell you what happened, Mr. Whitehead. You couldn't stand that Natalie was so like her mother. You couldn't stand that she had started hating you, just as her mother had done. So you took her about that night didn't you?"

"Rubbish" he said, beads of sweat beginning to appear on his fore head.

"You killed your own child, just to stop her from becoming the thing you hate. From becoming an individual who wasn't going to think what you wanted her to"

Seeing that he had broken him, he walked out, disgusted, but only one thought was running through his head. How was he going to tell Macy?

**Please review, more in a couple of day's ******** thanks for all the reviews so far :)**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Macy came out of the conference room, very slowly. Gibbs followed her, looking drained. He had decided to tell Macy himself, a task that he usually left to Leon Vance to organize, but this time he had decided to take a more personal role. After helping her down the stairs he helped her into a chair and walked towards Tony.

"Take her down to Abby's lab Tony" he said, looking close to collapsing himself. Tony didn't argue with him and did as he was told. Macys face was heartbreaking; Tony thought that it looked as though all hope had gone from her.

Abby was standing at the door when they got to the lab, she had evidently been told about her state.

"Why am I hear" Macy asked quietly.

"This won't take long, I promise" Abby assured her, "We just have something that you're going to want to take home with you"

Macy looked at both of them, showing that she clearly doubted this. Abby left them standing in the lab and walked to the office to fetch whatever was so important.

When she returned she had a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Abby saw a light come back into Macys eyes when she realized what it was.

"Meet Samuel" Abby said, Beaming as she handed over Macys Grandson and placed him into his grandmothers eagerly waiting arms.

"Thank you so much" Macy sobbed, tears ruining the effect that he make up made on her eyes.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

For the first time since she had met him, Gibbs allowed Abby to drive home while he sat in the passenger seat, staring out of the window. Abby didn't press the matter. She knew what was wrong with Gibbs. He had been Angry at Macy for years for not understanding why he did what he had and now they were equal. Both had lost almost everything in just a few seconds, and Gibbs felt guilty, even though they both knew that he shouldn't.

He didn't say a word when he got out the car and even when Jackson greeted them Gibbs inclined his head slightly and carried on upstairs.

"What's the matter with him" He asked as he looked n after his son.

"It's been a long day" Abby told him, "How was Jenny?"

"Perfect, hardly cried at all and was charming, just like her mother"

Abby smiled, and sat with him, and told him enthusiastically about Gibb's proposal, while all the time both of them were worrying about Gibbs.

Gibbs was still awake when Abby joined him in bed. She snuggled up close to him, and he put his arm around her not taking his eyes off the piece of ceiling that he was staring at.

"What did she say when she saw Samuel" Gibbs asked suddenly, making her jump.

Abby told her and he nodded, obviously happy that some good had come of this whole thing.

"Well it's our engagement night" He said, starting to regain the cheek that she knew so well, "We should celebrate"

He turned to her and kissed her stomach and made his way up to her breasts. The sensation of his lips made her tingle with delight. When his tongue made contact with her nipple she gasped and arched her back slightly.

She could feel his hand moving slowly down her leg, sliding his long fingers over where she most longed to be touched. She breathed heavily. Long deep breaths escaped her lips as he thrust his fingers inside. She arched her back slightly, feeling him, gasping for air, the sensation overwhelming her.

"Gibbs" she breathed, forcing herself not to writhe with pleasure, "It's your turn now"

She mirrored what Gibbs had done and her hands undressed him. She began to lightly circle his tip gradually taking more of him into her mouth; rhythmically. She heard Gibb's breathing deepen and his muscles relax. She quickened, back and forwards, doing, what Gibbs could only describe as magic, with the tips of her fingers as she continued.

Gibbs could feel that he was close, but he didn't want it like this. He wanted to feel the sensation in her, with her. His hand grazed her cheek, and she made her way up to his face kissing his eyelids as they turned to perform the ultimate joy.

She looked at his face, feeling him enter her, moaning as she felt him thrust, quicker and deeper. Together they moaned, sticky, feeling each other's bodies contort with the electrifying feelings rushing through they're body. And then it happened; Abby arched her back in pleasure, uttering her loudest cry of all, as she felt him Cumming warm inside her, throwing his head back and releasing.

Hours afterwards they lay there, Abby in Gibbs arms. It felt as though they were teenagers in love, not two mature adults with a child. For this moment they forgot everything but each other.

"Happy engagement" Gibbs mumbled in her ear.

"Gibbs" she whispered from her almost sleeping state, "I think I stained the bed, there's eyeliner and mascara on the pillows"

Gibbs laughed, and within minutes the two of them lay naked on the bed, enjoying each other's embrace

**So that's the end of this story. Do you want me to write another one or marry them in the epilogue? Ill try and write more soon. Sorry about the gap its been pretty crazy with A-levels and stuff. =] xxx**


End file.
